


Before the Finale

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Anthy and Utena prepare to face Akio one more time.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Before the Finale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



Utena and Anthy were watching the landscape of Ohtori from the hills towering over the city. The sun was slowly setting in the sea, making the blossoming sakura trees seem dark pink, almost rose red.

“You know what’s funny”, said Utena, standing up, “I’ve never seen any cherry blossom when I was in Ohtori, only those damn roses.”

“The magic of Dios prevents time flow, thus seasons didn’t happen normally there,” explained Anthy grimly. Utena frowned.

“Let’s end it for good,” said Utena touching Anthy’s hand.

“Let’s,” replied Anthy, embracing Utena as they started to descent towards their former school campus.


End file.
